El burlador de Sevilla o El convidado de piedra
El burlador de Sevilla y convidado de piedra es una obra de teatroemo que por primera vez recoge el mito de Don Juan Tenorio, sin duda, el personaje más universal del teatro español. De autoría discutida, se atribuye tradicionalmente a Tirso de Molina y se conserva en una publicación de 1630, aunque tiene como precedente la versión conocida como Tan largo me lo fiáis representada en Córdoba en 1617 por la compañía de Jerónimo Sánchez. Alfredo Rodríguez López-Vázquez señala al dramaturgo Andrés de Claramonte como autor de la obra en función de pruebas de carácter métrico, estilístico e histórico.Andrés de Claramonte, Tan largo me lo fiáis; Deste agua no beberé, edición de Alfredo Rodríguez López-Vázquez, Madrid, Cátedra, 2008.Atribuido a Tirso de Molina, El burlador de Sevilla, edición de Alfredo Rodríguez López-Vázquez, Madrid, Cátedra, 200715. Sin embargo, tanto Luis Vázquez como José María Ruano de la Haza la dan sin dudar como obra de Tirso y otros críticos concluyen que tanto El burlador como el Tan largo me lo fiáis descienden de un arquetipo común del Burlador de Sevilla escrito por Tirso entre 1612 y 1625.Robert Lauer, Tirso de Molina. Véase también Blanca Oteiza, «¿Conocemos los textos verdaderos de Tirso de Molina?», en Ignacio Arellano y Blanca Oteiza, [http://www.cervantesvirtual.com/servlet/SirveObras/12937517558073743087624/index.htm Varia lección de Tirso de Molina] (Actas del VIII Seminario del Centro para la Edición de Clásicos Españoles), Madrid, Pamplona, Instituto de Estudios Tirsianos, 2000, pp. 99-128, (Publicaciones del Instituto de Estudios Tirsianos, 6). Alicante, Edición digital de la Biblioteca Virtual Miguel de Cervantes, 2006. Contexto Don Juan personifica una leyenda sevillana que inspiró a Molière, Lorenzo da Ponte (autor del libreto de Don Giovanni de Mozart), Azorín, Marañón, lord Byron, Pushkin, Zorrilla y a un largo etcétera. Es un libertino que cree en la justicia divina («no hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague») pero que confía en que podrá arrepentirse y ser perdonado antes de comparecer ante Dios («¡Qué largo me lo fiáis!»). Si además recordamos que El burlador de Sevilla fue publicada en 1630 podemos concluir que es una obra cuya vocación es moralizante, y podría haber sido concebida como respuesta a la teoría de la predestinación de Juan Calvino, según la cual la salvación y la entrada al reino de los cielos ya ha sido determinada por Dios desde el nacimiento de uno, dado por gracia a través de Cristo y recibido solamente por fe, por lo que los actos no son determinantes para la salvación de las almas. Se ha especulado mucho sobre la posible inspiración en un personaje real, señalándose a Miguel de Mañara como principal candidato. Sin embargo, si aceptamos la opinión mayoritaria respecto la autoría y la fecha no podrá considerarse el personaje de Don Juan inspirado en la vida de Don Miguel ya que éste nació en 1627 y la obra fue editada solo tres años después. Si bien, una versión precedente del Burlador, el Tan largo me lo fiáis, podría datar de 1617. Se dice que la obra de Tirso fue un guiño dedicado a los caballeros de la época, cuya profanación de la honra de las mujeres era mundialmente elogiada. Argumento Un joven noble español llamado Don Juan Tenorio seduce en Nápoles a una duquesa, Isabela, haciéndose pasar por su novio el duque Octavio, lo que ella descubre al querer alumbrarle para ver y él niega el farol. Tras esto, en la huida va a parar a la habitación del Rey, quien le encarga al guarda Don Pedro Tenorio (pariente del protagonista) atrapar a ese hombre que ha deshonrado a la Duquesa. Al entrar Don Pedro en la habitación y descubrir que el burlador es su sobrino decide escucharle y ayudarle a escapar alegando que no pudo alcanzarlo debido a su agilidad al saltar desde la habitación a los jardines, con lo que consigue escapar después de ser descubierto. Tras esto, viaja a España y naufraga en Tarragona, donde a duras penas Catalinón (su criado) consigue llevarlo hasta la orilla donde aguarda Tisbea que los ha oído su grito de socorro, allí, Tisbea manda a Catalinón a buscar a los pescadores a un lugar no muy lejano y en el tiempo que están ellos solos Don Juan la seduce y esa misma noche la goza en su cabaña, desde la que más tarde huirá con las dos yeguas que Tisbea había criado. La deja y regresa a Sevilla, donde la historia llega a oídos del rey que busca arreglo y lo compromete con Isabela. Mientras, Don Juan se encuentra con su conocido, el marqués de la Mota, el cual le habla sobre su amada, doña Ana de Ulloa, tras hablar de burlas, “ranas” y mujeres en todos los aspectos; y como el Marqués de la Mota dice de Ana que es la más bella sevillana llegada desde Lisboa, Don Juan tiene la imperiosa necesidad de gozarla y afortunadamente para él, recibe la carta que es para el Marqués al que luego informará de la carta pero con un cambio horario de una hora para así él gozar a Ana. Por la noticia de la carta de Ana de Ulloa, el Marqués le ofrece una burla a Don Juan el cual no la rechaza y para lo cual éste ha de llevar la capa del Marqués, que se la presta sin saber que la burla no iba a ser la estipulada, sino la deshonra de Ana al estilo de la de Isabela. El joven entonces va y engaña a la dama, pero es descubierto por el padre de ésta, Don Gonzalo de Ulloa, y se enfrentan en combate en el que Don Juan mata a Don Gonzalo y tras esto huye en dirección a Lebrija. Mientras se encuentra lejos de Sevilla, realiza otro engaño, interponiéndose en el matrimonio de dos plebeyos, Aminta y Batricio. Engañándolos hábilmente para así en la noche de bodas llegar a parecer interesado en un casamiento con Aminta, que ella se lo crea y así gozarla. Luego regresa a Sevilla donde se encuentra con la tumba de Don Gonzalo y se burla del difunto, invitándole a cenar. Sin embargo, la estatua de éste llega a la cita (El convidado de piedra) cuando realmente nadie esperaba que un muerto fuera hacer cosa semejante. Luego, el mismo Don Gonzalo convida a Don Juan y a su lacayo Catalinón a cenar a su capilla y Don Juan acepta la invitación acudiendo al día siguiente, y allí el convidado Don Gonzalo de Ulloa se venga y lo mata sin darle tiempo para el perdón de los pecados de su “Tan largo me lo fiáis”. Famosa frase del Burlador que significa que la muerte y el castigo de Dios están muy lejanos y que por el momento no le preocupa la salvación de su alma. Tras esto se recupera la honra de todas aquellas mujeres que habían sido deshonradas; y puesto que no hay causa de deshonra, todas las mujeres a las que engañó pueden casarse con sus pretendientes. El Mito de Don Juan Protagonista de la obra, El burlador de Sevilla, y personaje en torno al cual gira la obra entera, que durante toda la obra se dedica a burlar a todas aquellas damas que encuentra en estado de gracia para así él poseerlas, haciendo uso de trucos, engaños y burlas y deshonrando de esta forma a la mujer y perdiendo el honor del hombre con el que ella realmente deseaba gozar. Origen del mito Los orígenes de Don Juan son difíciles de determinar. Según Youssef Saad, el Don Juan de España es una figura auténticamente española, pero tiene muchas semejanzas con una figura árabe, Imru al-Qays, quien vivió en Arabia durante el quinto siglo: Como Don Juan, era un burlador y un seductor famoso de mujeres; como el don Juan de Zorrilla, fue rechazado por su padre por sus burlas y también desafió abiertamente a la ira divina. Según Víctor Said Armesto, las raíces literarias de Don Juan se pueden encontrar en los romances gallegos y leoneses medievales. Su precursor típicamente llevaba el nombre de “Don Galán” y este hombre también trata de engañar y seducir a las mujeres, pero tiene una actitud más piadosa hacia Dios. Evolución del mito Tras esta acuñación del personaje de Don Juan Tenorio, El Burlador de Sevilla como llega él a llamarse, se dan varias imitaciones del mito, como la de Molière cuyo Don Juan no solo roza los límites de la más cínica arrogancia, sino que también nos muestra un Don Juan con un gran escepticismo religioso, lo que es una gran distinción con el de del dramaturgo murciano. A la mentalidad del siglo XVIII corresponden tres obras sobre Don Juan: la española de Antonio de Zamora, No hay plazo que no se cumpla, la italo-austriaca, con libreto de Da Ponte y música de Mozart y la italiana de Goldini, titulada Don Juan o el castigo del libertino. En el romanticismo se dio un nuevo rumbo al mito; unas veces se une al tipo primitivo y otras a la expresión de la vivencia personal a creadores que en su vida tuvieron mucho que ver con él. Como el Don Juan de Byron, y del protagonista de El estudiante de Salamanca, de Espronceda. Y en relación con los primitivos están la versión de Zorrilla, Don Juan Tenorio, y las francesas de Merimée y A. Dumas. Aunque el Don Juan romántico pierde con respecto al primitivo ya que a veces llega a mostrarse como un simple juguete del destino y hasta se enamora sinceramente, dejando de ser el mito eterno del cínico seductor que fácilmente olvidaba para volver a seducir. Referencias Bibliografía * * * Enlaces externos *Texto completo de la obra Burlador de Sevilla Burlador de Sevilla Burlador de Sevilla Burlador de Sevilla y convidado de piedra ca:El burlador de Sevilla y convidado de piedra en:The Trickster of Seville and the Stone Guest fr:El Burlador de Sevilla y convidado de piedra it:L'ingannatore di Siviglia e il convitato di pietra